movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
What If...? The Movie:Civil War Collision Course
What If...? The Movie:Civil War Collision Course is a gekijouban of the TV series What If...?, exploring yet another Civil War loosely based on Earth-10208. Introduction He was the best of robots... He was the worst of robots. It was a time of cowardice... It was an era of bravery. It was a moment of melancholy... It was an hour of worrysomeness. It was a day of despair... It was an epoch of inspiration. It was a procedure of precariousness... It was a repairment of success. ''And so begins our tale of mirth and woe. '' Initial Synopsis The idea was first conceived in 2016 right after Leyenar Oh watched three movies in a row. Oh had two different plans for the movie; a Next Avengers-related one and another that's directly linked to the MCU itself. The second idea was taken and it's still waiting to be fleshed out. Overall Plot Ultron survives the Battle Of Sokovia, and returns to the world right after stealing a killerbot made by a terrorist organization and eliminating the entire group. Shortly after, he says "Is it just me, or is something wicked coming this way?" Meanwhile, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Rumlow blows himself up, attempting to kill Rogers. Maximoff telekinetically contains the explosion and throws it upward, damaging a nearby building and accidentally killing several Wakandan humanitarian workers. U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations (UN) is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish a UN panel to oversee and control the team. The Avengers are divided:Tony Stark supports oversight because of his role in Ultron's creation and Sokovia's devastation, while Rogers has more faith in his own judgment than that of a government. But little do they know, it's the 20th anniversary of the devastating alien invasion, and the UN has set up the Earth Space Defense(ESD), a global defense and research program that reverse-engineers alien technology and serves as Earth's early warning system against extraterrestrial threats, completely ignoring the Avengers. Civilization has been restored and relative peace among nations exists following the human race's victory over the aliens' attacks. The aliens vow revengeance and cause a dangerous chain reaction of events which sends several asteroids en route to a collision with Earth. Now the Avengers and the ESD must team up to stop the new threat, but whatever are they gonna do...especially when the Avengers are divided? Avengers Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Scarlet Witch * Vision * Falcon * War Machine * Black Panther * Ant-Man * Spider-Man * Sharon Carter * Winter Soldier * Zemo * Secretary Ross * Ultron Independence Day Characters * Aliens * Sphere Ice Age Characters * Asteroids Soundtrack End Credit Song * My Superstar-Jessie J Score # Civil War Collision Course Main Title # Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe # Earthbound Alienz # Avenging # Whatever # And Then... # Accords, Schmaccords # Did You Forget? # Wanda & Vision # Meteor Shower # Ultronvengers # Airport Mayhem # Team Nobody # The Tablet # Sphere Plan # Magnets # Miriam Sharpe Deals With Backlash # Electrical Storm # Hero Work # Underoos # Crash Site # A Good Life # Proposal # Avengeria # Sealing The Volcano # AvengESD # Tony's Moment # We Did It # Wedding Preparations # I Ask You Lead The Resistance